The Ooze
The Ooze is the main antagonist in the seventeenth Goosebumps HorrorLand book, The Wizard of Ooze. History The Ooze is a comic book villain made of oil sludge who has the power to sludge his enemies. \Somehow The Ooze had made himself appear in the real world. There, he discovered his own store with all his merchandise at a comic convention and he took residents within the convention with his fans taking autographs and taking photos with him, in spite of his bad attitude and they were completely unaware that he really was The Ooze. Sometime during these events, The Ooze met The Fabulous Flame, also known as Sammy, a supervillain who isn't famous and doesn't have his own comic series. The Ooze couldn't help feeling sorry for The Fabulous Flame, so he took him under his wing to work with him. But Sammy didn't really make it easy for him as he sometimes got jealous and he did some things to hurt The Ooze. This made The Ooze hate The Fabulous Flame, but he knew he had to be careful around him since Sammy is fire and he can burn The Ooze. Another motive for The Ooze is that he is looking for one of his rare comics called The Wizard of Ooze, a comic that people receive powers from with a bookmark with ancient writing that makes their powers last and make them stronger and The Ooze really wanted his powers to be stronger. One day, a boy named Marco Gonzalez, who is a diehard fan of The Ooze and collected many of his comics, came to the stall. As the Ooze insulted Marco, Sammy told him that Marco has the rare comic. The Ooze was astounded at this and said that he would like to get his hands on it. After Sammy told an uncertain Marco to think about selling the book for three hundred dollars (as Marco didn't want to sell the book), The Ooze caught up with him and his friend, Gabriella Grant and told Marco that he should change his mind about selling the book, also threatening that Marco won't always be in a crowd and The Ooze has lots of ways to persuade him. Later, Marco returned to the comic convention with his little brother Zeke when The Ooze ambushed him and demanded him to give him the rare comic, but Marco told him that he doesn't have it and that his little brother does. But The Ooze wasn't convinced and he threatened to ooze Marco, therefore convincing him that he really was The Ooze. The Ooze was just about to his damage on Marco when a crowd gathered to have photos and receive autographs from him, allowing Marco to escape. Later that night, The Ooze broke into Marco's bedroom and ordered Marco to give it to him, oozing Marco's room while he was at and threatening to ooze Marco too if he didn't do as he was told. Marco told The Ooze that the book was stolen from him, to which The Ooze didn't believe and he was then forced to leave when Marco called for his parents. And the next day, he caught up with Marco behind the Dairy Freeze while he was waiting for Gabriella. Marco threatened to call the police, to which The Ooze replied by destroying the phone. Then he once again ordered Marco to give him the book and blew his nose on him. Marco told The Ooze that the book was stolen by a man with fire all around him, making The Ooze realize that it was The Fabulous Flame that had stolen the book. The Ooze refused to believe that and tried again on intimidating Marco, who then told The Ooze that he read the book and now he has powers too and he called himself Tidal Wave and he is the Master of the Water Universe and he has the amazing strength and power of a tidal wave. The Ooze laughed and scoffed at this until Marco really did turn into a tidal wave. Marco was about to splash him but because he only read the book and not the bookmark, his powers lasted only ten seconds. The Ooze told Marco that he should ooze him but he had to follow the Code of the Superpowers and gave Marco a second chance since his powers only last ten seconds. He then explained to Marco about The Fabulous Flame, how he works for him and how he does things to hurt. The Ooze then asked Marco to splash out Sammy's fire and grab the book and he will let Marco go free. Marco wasn't so sure until The Ooze intimidated him with his powers. Later that night, the two of them went to Sammy's house and The Ooze told Marco to distract him while he grabbed the book. Marco managed to do his job well and The Ooze managed to grab the book. But then he told Marco that he knew too much and revealed that he made up the Code of the Superpowers in order to get the boy to cooperate. He was about to ooze Marco when Gabriella turned up, revealing to have received wind powers from the book. She attempted to blow The Ooze away in a tornado, only to have it last for ten seconds too. The Ooze tried to ooze them both when The Fabulous Flame came over, indirectly demanding where the bookmark was, to which the kids were most confused of. The Ooze and The Flame were about to use their powers on them at the same time when Zeke came over, revealing to have the bookmark. The Ooze and The Fabulous Flame tried to persuade him to give the bookmark to either one of them, but the little boy refused and used his new anti-gravity powers to lift The Ooze and The Flame to the sky, not letting them down again since he read the bookmark, making his powers last. General Information Personality The Ooze is a mean and intimidating bully. He is very threatening and has many ways to persuade anyone if they don't do what he wants them to do, one of which involves oozing them. He is also quite sarcastic and taunting and he has a tendency to insult anyone that he comes across. But like every villain, The Ooze does have his weakness as since he is oil he has to be careful around fire. This made him quite vulnerable to The Fabulous Flame, whom he hated so much for doing things to hurt him. The Ooze is determined to make his powers stronger, hence why he is bent on getting his hands on the bookmark that makes powers last. His catchphrase is "Know what I mean?". Physical appearance The Ooze is a mountain of a being, whose head is lumpy and bubbly with the shine of oil and he has black and round eyes and broad shoulders. When he opens his mouth, there are two jagged rows of teeth and a blue tongue. Appearances *Goosebumps HorrorLand **''The Wizard of Ooze'' **''The Horror at Chiller House'' (mentioned) Category:Villains Category:Villains in Goosebumps HorrorLand (series) Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Goosebumps HorrorLand Category:Comics Category:Mutants